Enchanted (TBA style)
A parody of Enchanted by TBA. Cast * Giselle (animated) - Misty (Pokemon) * Giselle (live-action) - Elsa (Frozen) * Prince Edward (animated) - Drew (Pokemon) * Prince Edward (live-action) - Dmitri (Anastasia) * Robert Phillip - Mushu (Mulan) * Pip the Chipmunk (animated) - Pikachu (Pokemon) * Pip the Chipmunk (live-action) - Bartok (Anastasia) * Nathaniel (animated) - Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) * Nathaniel (live-action) - Ernie (Sesame Street) * Nancy Tremaine (live-action) - Anastasia (Anastasia) * Nancy Tremaine (animated) - May (Pokemon) * Morgan Phillip - Zoe (Sesame Street) * Queen Narissa (animated) - Belwether (Zootopia) * Queen Narissa (live-action) - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) * Queen Narissa as a hag (animated) - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) * Queen Narissa as a hag (live-action) - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians, remake) * Queen Narissa as a dragon - Maleficent as a dragon (Sleeping Beauty) * Homeless Old Man - Joe Agate (Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown) * Small Man called 'Grumpy' - Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street) * Arty - Professor X (X-Men) * Man who starts "That's How You Know" - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Angela - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Sam - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Pregant Woman with Kids - Pocahontas (Pocahontas) * Mr. Banks - Mr. Banks (Mary Poppins) * Bus Driver - Miss Finch (Sesame Street presents Follow that Bird) * Mary Ilene Caselotti - Petunia Rhubarb (VeggieTales) * Forest Animals - Various animals (Cinderella, Snow White, and Sleeping Beauty) * Pigeons, Cockroaches, and Rats - Various Muppets * Troll from Andelisia - Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot) * Girl playing Rapunzel - Baby Bop (Barney & Friends) * Jon McLaughlin - Aladdin (Aladdin) Gallery: d982495b5fa1c8cb8bc7abe48128928f.jpg|Cinderella as Giselle (animated) Elsa - The cold never bothered me anyway 3.jpg|Elsa as Giselle (live-action) Dimitri 2.jpg|Dmitri as Prince Edward (animated) Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story 2.jpg|Buzz Lightyear as Prince Edward (live-action) Mushu in Mulan II.jpg|Mushu as Robert Philip Bartok in Bartok the Magnificent.jpg|Bartok as Pip the Chipmunk (animated) Crashpromo.png|Crash Bandicoot as Pip the Chipmunk (live-action) Vladimir.jpg|Vladimir as Nathaniel (animated) Ernie in Sesame Street.jpg|Ernie as Nathaniel (live-action) Jessie in Toy Story 2.jpg|Jessie as Nancy Tremaine (live-action) Anastasia as Flip.jpg|Anastasia as Nancy Tremaine (animated) Zoe in Sesame Street.jpg|Zoe as Morgan Philip Maleficent.png|Cruella De Vil as Queen Narissa (live-action) Cruella De Vil in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Cruella De Vil as Queen Narissa as a hag Dragon Maleficent - Part 1.png|Dragon Maleficent as Queen Narissa as Dragon CTR Ripper Roo.png|Ripper Roo as Arty Oscar the Grouch in The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland.jpg|Oscar the Grouch as Small Man called 'Grumpy' Danny_as_Phineas_Flynn_.jpg|Danny as Man who starts "That's How You Know" open-uri20150422-20810-bgmxks_32d2951f.jpeg|Belle as Angela Ariel in The Little Mermaid 3 Ariel's Beginning.jpg|Ariel as Sam Pocahontas in Pocahontas.jpg|Pocahontas as Pregnant Woman with Kids Sweetums in The Muppet Movie.jpg|Sweetums as the Troll of Andelisia Baby Bop.JPG|Baby Bop as Girl playing Rapunzel Aladdin in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg|Aladdin as Jon McLaughlin Category:Enchanted Movie Spoofs Category:Enchanted movies spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Category:TheMrRamonlle